Lo que fue, y no es
by Agattka
Summary: Recuerdo haber tenido un sueño hace mucho tiempo... en el, estábamos tu y yo, la situación era muy diferente, realmente me alegro de que sucediera así. Prométeme que me extrañaras tanto como yo a ti, hermano.


Holitooo, bueno, primero que todo, le vengo a decir algo a un anónimo que dejo review en ''Feliz Navidad, mi amor''-asi se llamaba, ¿no?xd- buenooo, era que Rivaille había dejado a Eren para que el no supiera de su enfermedad, pensando encontrar una cura en alguna país lejano-desconocido- pero no fue así, entonces volvió para verlo antes de morir y talXD fue un one-shot… así ahí no más quedo jeje. Me dieron ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja porque estaba leyendo un fanfic de ellos, pero la autora dejo de escribirlo-no sé porque, matenmeeeee- y lo dejo así super CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN, y bueno esoXD… ¡Ahí va!

* * *

Era un día como todos los otros, Kaoru esperaba impaciente la llegada de su hermano, ya que se sintió bastante enfermo esa mañana como para salir de la cama. Esos dolores, malestares y jaquecas ya eran parte de su vida diaria, fue al medico un par de veces, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta solida por parte de ninguno de los doctores a los cuales fue, sin embargo, cada uno de ellos pedía un tiempo a solas con sus padres, le parecía extraño, aun así no podía hacer nada y tampoco hacía un esfuerzo por hacerlo… El dolor le gustaba, pero no quería que su hermano supiera de esto, no quería preocuparlo por algo tan insignificante como esos dolores.

Ya era hora de que su hermano llegara, estaba ansioso, había esperado todo el día para verlo, le daría un fuerte abrazo cuando entrara a la habitación, claro que el abrazo tendría de todo menos fuerzas… Sin embargo cuando vio a un triste y enojado Hikaru entrar se retracto y permaneció en su lugar. ¿Por qué no me saludas, Kaoru?- preguntó Hikaru al darse cuenta de que su hermano no le prestaba atención.

Nada… Es solo que no quería molestarte- susurro tapándose completamente con las sabanas de su cama. Hikaru suspiró. Una muestra de cariño por parte tuya nunca me molestaría, Kaoru, lo sabes- dijo acostándose al lado su hermano, este gimió de dolor, cada vez que se movía, o hacía un movimiento brusco, le dolía cada partícula. Y su hermano no se acomodó tan suavemente como Kaoru quiso. ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal?- preguntó Hikaru un tanto alterado. No es nada- respondió- No te muevas tan bruscamente, por favor, me duele… -realmente dolía como un demonio. Y-Yo lo siento- se disculpó apenado Hikaru. No te preocupes, no es tanto el dolor…- dijo acomodándose, para que así, quedara su espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

¿Has comido bien?, estas pálido y delgado- pregunto Hikaru tocando cuidadosamente el rostro de su hermano. Lo siento… Últimamente no he tenido hambre, además, sabes que odio cuando como demasiado, me siento sucio…- una mueca de asco se hizo presente en el rostro del menor, era cierto, cuando comía demasiado, se sentía sucio, sentía asco de su mismo, y eso preocupaba de sobremanera a su hermano. ''Para ti tan solo un pedazo de pan es demasiado'', pensó triste Hikaru. Pero debes comer, te debilitaras más de lo que estas, si no lo haces…- Hikaru- interrumpió Kaoru- debes dejar de preocuparte por mí, puedo cuidarme solo- dijo algo molesto, no le gustaba preocupar a su hermano, no quería ser una carga… no para él. Pero Kaoru- Bueno, como sea- interrumpió nuevamente Kaoru, necesitaba cambiar de tema- ¿Por qué… llegaste tan molesto?

Ya sabes, es Haruhi, yo… Me le declaré- dudo en decirlo, no sabía realmente el por qué, pero no quería que su hermano se enterara de lo que sentía por ella. Oh, ¿y, que paso?- pregunto algo incómodo, por alguna razón temía por la respuesta de su hermano. Me rechazo- sonrió fríp- aún que dijo que no me correspondía completamente, si lo hacía, dañaría a alguien… no sé a lo que se refería- resopló molesto, ¿Por qué esa mujer nunca iba al grano y ya?

Aunque… - luego de una pequeña pausa, sus ojos se abrieron tan brillantes, que casi opacaron su radiante sonrisa- ¡Lo recuerdo!- dijo animoso- ¡Aún así, ella acepto, Kaoru, saldré con Haruri!- dijo ladeando su cabeza con la sonrisa más hermosa y conmovedora que alguna vez Kaoru vio… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien que no fuera él lo hacía sonreír de esa manera?, ¿acaso Kaoru… Pudo alguna vez sacar esa hermoso sonrisa de su hermano?, ¿desde cuándo Hikaru empezó a sonreír a causa de ella…¿Acoso lo acompaño toda su vida en su soledad, ¿acaso ella vivió los malos y buenos momentos junto a su hermano?

Aunque pudiera reconocerlos, eso no significaba nada para Kaoru… ¿Qué podía una aparecida en la vida de su hermano?... ¿Era ella... Mas importante que él? Sintió estrujarse algo dentro de sí, muy cerca de su corazón, ¿Qué fue ese repentino dolor? Brinco fuertemente gimiendo de dolor, apretando su mano contra su pecho, ese era uno de los dolores físicos más sofocantes que en su vida sintió. ¿Por qué… Dolía tanto?

¡Kaoru!- reaccionó rápidamente Hikaru- ¡Kaoru!- gritó nuevamente moviéndolo, ¿Qué fue eso?. Pero Kaoru no respondía, tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su respiración era realmente agitada, casi como si hubiese corrido una maratón sin descanso. ¡Kaoru, responde!- gritó mucho más fuerte aun, y gracias a ese grito las empleadas corrieron a su habitación, encontrándola terrible escena. ¿Qué le pasa al Señor Kaoru?- preguntó una empleada tratando de no alzar la voz para no demostrar su terror. ¡N-No lo sé, llamen a mis padres!- gritó desesperado, gracias a Dios estaban de vacaciones. Claro Señor, de inmediato- dicho esto desaparecieron, y en unos pocos segundos Kaoru era cargado por su padre, llevándolo a quien sabe dónde, ¿al doctor de la familia quizás?, es una respuesta lógica.

* * *

/FlaahBack/

Hikaru- susurro Kaoru. Acababa de despertarse tras una horrible pesadilla… Hikaru- dijo nuevamente pero no hubo respuesta… Espera, ¿Hikaru estaba allí? Se dio la vuelta para comprobar la presencia de su hermano, para nada, él no estaba allí. ''Que raro'', pensó. Se dio por vencido y volvió a dormir. Las imágenes pasaban como flashes. Hikaru agonizando en los brazos de Kaoru, y este, llorando desesperadamente. Gritaba pero nadie oía, llamo desconsolado a sus padres, ¿Por qué no respondían?

H-Hikaru… ¿Qué te pa-paso…?- preguntó casi inaudible. Kaoru… Yo te… A-amo, Ka-Kaoru…- Kaoru sintió algo morirse dentro de él al escucharlo- Lo sé, her-hermano…- sabía que lo amaba, ¿Por qué se lo decía ahora?, en una situación como esa , esas palabras era innecesarias. N-No, Kao-ru… De esa ma-manera, no…- su aliento poco a poco se iba acabando, ¿Por qué malgastaba sus últimas fuerzas en esa conversación?

Te amo… Como una ve-vez pensé amarla a e-ella… K-Kaoru, te amo- dicho esto, Hikaru cerró lentamente sus ojos. ¡¿ME AMAS?!- grito llorando Kaoru- ¡VUELVE Y DIMELO!- golpeó el suelo fuertemente, sacando sangre de sus nudillos- ¡REGRESA!... Regresa y dimelo.. No te vayas- se aferró al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano- no te vayas… cobarde… por favor… no me dejes… Yo también… Te amo…

Kaoru despertó rápidamente, su respiración era agitada y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, ¿Qué fua ese sueño? Miro a su lado y su hermano no estaba, una horrible sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo… ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

¿Hi-Hikaru… Donde estas?- preguntó un poco más fuerte, tenía miedo de que su sueño fuese real, no tener a su hermano cerca lo destrozaría.

No debía salir de su habitación, se lo habían dicho varias veces. ''Maldición'', pensó, ''Y si… ¿Y si no regresa…?'' Vio la hora, era cierto, él estaba en clases. Faltaba poco para que su hermano llegara del instituto, sólo debía esperar…

Se sentó en el suelo frente a la puerta esperándolo, pasaron unos minutos y sintió a alguien subir por las escaleras. ''Que sea él, que sea él, que sea él'' repetía una y mil veces llorando, no lo podía soportar más, tenía que verlo, necesitaba verlo…

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación, estaba oscura, pero gracias a unos pequeños rayos de sol que pasaban a través de la cortina, pudo verlo, era él: Hikaru.

¡Hikaru!- se le lanzo encima gritando- ¿Qué paso, estas bien?- preguntó preocupado al ver las abundantes lágrimas en el rostro de su hermano. Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru- repetía apretándolo cada vez más fuerte. Hikaru…- sollozo cerca de su oído. Tranquilo… ya estoy aquí- decía mientras acariciaba su cabello. Lo cargó y para disgusto de Hikaru, no lo costó absolutamente nada, pesaba menos que una pluma. Lo dejo suavemente en la cama y se posicionó a su lado.

Hikaru…- decía casi inconscientemente, tener a su hermano allí, junto a él… Estaba tan feliz. Tranquilo… ¿Qué paso?- preguntó poniendo sus manos en el rostro de su hermano- sabes que puedes decirme- sonrió suavemente tratando de darle confianza. Estoy tan feliz… Hikaru…- no podía oír nada, sólo había una idea en su mente, ''él está aquí, conmigo'' y nada más, eso era suficiente para hacer feliz a Kaoru. Kaoru… descansa, hermano- dijo besando su frente. Gracias, Hikaru… Pensé que no volverías- dijo aferrándose a su hermano. ¿No volver?, ¿Por qué pensaste eso?- preguntó confundido, ¿Quién le había dado esa idea? Yo…- no sabía si decirle lo del sueño que tuvo, pero milagrosamente se durmió, no tendría que dar explicaciones ahora.

* * *

/FinFlashBack/

Hikaru esperaba impaciente fuera de la habitación donde se encontraba Kaoru. Habían pasado ya dos horas desde lo ocurrido y sus padres no quisieron darle respuesta alguna del por qué le había sucedido eso a su hermano. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

El sabía cuántas veces había ido a algún doctor antes, pero en todas aquellas oportunidades parecía haberles ido bien… El doctor salió, él, impaciente, se apresuró hasta el licenciado y le ahogó en preguntas.

¿Cómo está Kaoru?, ¿Por qué le paso eso?, ¿tiene alguna enfermedad?, si la tiene… ¿es grave, tienes cura? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que estar en cama?, ¿semanas o sólo días? ¿Le había dado algún ataque así antes?, si fuese así, ¿fue similar, peor o menos problemático que este?, ¿que pudo ocasionarlo?, ¿lo sabe?, ¡dígame!- preguntó tan rápido que el doctor sólo pudo entender la mitad, o quizás menos. Tranquilo, Hikaru, tu hermano está en perfecto estado, tan sólo tuvo… una pequeña crisis, por así decirlo. En unos días más, podrá ser dado de alta, sólo ten paciencia-dijo tranquilamente. ¿Una crisis, a que se refiere?- preguntó abrumado, ¿acaso nadie le podía decir exactamente lo que le pasaba a su hermano?

Tal vez recordó algo, o alguien le dio una noticia que le pudo causar tal dolo sicológico como para transformarlo así en algún malestar físico. Algo shockeante- explico el doctor. Entiendo… ¿puedo entrar a verlo?- preguntó ansioso, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, después de todo, era su hermanito. Claro, claro, pero ten cuidado, realmente no sé cómo podrá reaccionar- dijo advirtiéndole. Está bien… Gracias doctor- dijo para luego entrar sigilosamente en el cuarto.

Estaba bastante iluminado, demasiado para el gusto de amos. Se acerco silenciosamente hacia Kaoru, acercó un asiento que estaba cerca de la cama y se sentó de tal manera de quedar lo más apegado posible a su hermano. Acarició su lacio cabello. ¿Realmente eres… mi propio yo?- preguntó en voz alta aturdido por la belleza de su hermano. Verdaderamente… No sabía lo hermoso que era…- dijo acercándose poco a poco a su hermano. Tu cabello, tus ojos, tu- ¿boca? Se alejó abruptamente de él, ¿en que estaba pensando?, ¡era Kaoru, su hermano! Se suponía que cosas como esas se le decían a las novias… como Haruri.

Vio como lentamente Kaoru abría sus ojos, hicieron contacto visual y ambos sonrieron. ¿Qué me pa-paso?- preguntó algo confundido el menor. No lo sé… Te sentiste mal mientras hablábamos, perdiste la conciencia mientras nuestro padre te cargaba…- dijo tomando la mano de su hermano. Oh, ya veo. Sonrió ladeando la cabeza, no sabía por qué había hecho tal gesto en una situación como esa, pero simplemente, ocurrió. De alguna manera eso tranquilizó a Hikaru, ¿era esa su intención?, al parecer sí.

¿No te sientes mal?- preguntó tomando delicadamente su rostro. No, no, estoy bien… gracias- dijo acomodándose de tal manera que quedo mirando hacía su hermano. Realmente, ya estoy bien, no debes preocuparte- dijo acariciando su mano. ¿E-Enserio?, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- todavía no estaba del todo seguro de lo que decía su hermano. Si, Hikaru, ya estoy mejor… mucho mejor- dijo dando un largo pestañeo. Okey… ¿estás cansado?, ¿tienes hambre?, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?- preguntó preocupado- Si, no, y si- sonrió- eres muy atento, lo agradezco- dijo apretando ligeramente su mano. Quédate aquí, conmigo- dijo cerrando sus ojos. Me quedaré el tiempo que sea necesario, sabes lo mucho que te quiero- dicho esto se apoyó en el extremo de la cama y procedió a despeinar su cabello más de lo que estaba. Realmente su hermano era hermoso… Demasiado para ser verdad.


End file.
